


On A Stormy Sea of Moving Emotions.

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning Sam found them in the kitchen. Cas was fully dressed-in Dean's clothes-and Dean was shirtless, standing by the stove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Stormy Sea of Moving Emotions.

\  
It had been a long time coming as far as Sam was concerned, the sexual tension getting to him.

So he left them alone together as much as he could, urging one to tell the other how they felt.

As it turned out, it was Cas that made the first move.

It was their movie night, and Sam went to get snacks. When he came back he saw Cas throw his hands up, and climb into Dean's lap.

Sam's eyes went wide, and he made a bitchface when Dean groaned and slipped his hands down the back of Castiel's sweatpants.

While he was happy for them, that was way more ex-angel than he wanted to see. Ever.

\-------

The next morning Sam found them in the kitchen. Cas was fully dressed-in Dean's clothes-and Dean was shirtless, standing by the stove.

He squinted at them; Cas would wince every time he sat back in his chair, and he had deep red marks on his neck, peeking over the collar of his too-big shirt.

Dean had scrach marks down his back, raised and red.

Sam groaned. That was more than he needed to know.

Dean looked over his shoulder-which had a nasty looking bite mark on it.

"What, bitch?"

Sam snorted. "Jerk."

He sat down, and looked at Cas, who was staring at Dean with an awed look on his face, like he couldn't believe he got someone as good as Dean.

Just that look told him all he needed to know.

"I'm happy for you two."

Dean blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Thanks, Sammy."


End file.
